the kings and queens of nowhere land
by callmecourt
Summary: a "high class" original character story.
1. audition form

the kings and queens of nowhere land

a "high class" original character story.

/

**THE RULES**

to say that this is a "high class" original character story, means only a few things.

one. audition forms will have little to no grammar or spelling errors. your character will not be accepted if there are too many mistakes for me to read the form.

two. characters must be _real_. no perfect "mary-sues". they must have an insecurity that isn't just on the outside (eating disorders are perfectly good, but look at the other auditions to see if there are too many with that insecurity already).

three. models / look-alikes must be known. they can be actors, singers, dancers, models, etc. but they can not be pictures of a girl holding up a cell phone camera in a bathroom. it doesn't matter if the look alike isn't a household name, but they have to have some form of credibility.

four. you must enter a boy and a girl. this story needs male characters, and the best way to do that is to have everyone enter both, and i pick only one.

/

if you have any questions, comments, etc., leave it in an audition form or p.m. me :)

as a side note - i know that i am not using capitals. believe me, i am fully aware. the actual story will look more formal.

this is a mature rated story. if you are not comfortable with a product of your imagination drinking, smoking or engaging in sexual activity, please notify me.

i will be picking six girl characters and five boys.

best of luck!

/

**THE AUDITION FORM**

full name:

age (fifteen to eighteen):

look-alike (link to photo or name):

insecurity / inside flaw (not something on the exterior like bad teeth or acne or what-not):

relationships with other characters (your character can not be best friends with all of them):

Victoria Vega-

Jadelyn West-

Beckett Oliver-

Catarina Valentine-

Robert Shapiro-

André Harris-

Katrina Vega-

relationship with my original character? (below):

style (bohemian, gritty, floral, whatever you choose, and a description of some of your clothing):

personality traits:

[your character] enjoys:

[your character] dislikes:

talents:

how did they get accepted into hollywood arts?:

worst thing they've ever done:

what do they carry with them everywhere?:

background history:

explanation of insecurity:

straight, bi, gay?:

relationships:

family:

any extra information:

/

**MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER**

full name: piper ana dawson

age (fifteen to eighteen): seventeen

look-alike (link to photo or name): freya mavor from the e4 series _skins_. (.)

insecurity / inside flaw (not something on the exterior like bad teeth or acne or what-not): piper is known to not have a backbone, to never refuse something and to be vulnerable when it comes to her dreams. so of course when she gets a letter from a recording company, she's blind to everything else. even the way manager's hands slide a little too close to her ass to be friendly, and she definitely "doesn't" see the crude licking of lips and doesn't feel their hot breath on her neck. piper's insecurity is that she's used. used by producers, record companies, everybody.

relationships with other characters (your character can not be best friends with all of them):

Victoria Vega- Piper doesn't hate Tori, not by any means. She envies her. Envies her because she would never let somebody feel her up with sweaty, meaty hands. Envies her because record producers want her for her talent, not her looks.

Jadelyn West- Piper admires her talent, and the way she doesn't let anybody tell her anything she doesn't want to hear. However, Jade seems to have a certain distaste for her. She has been asked many times why, but never given a reason. Still, Piper is heart set on discovering why.

Beckett Oliver- Although Piper is friends with most of the rest, she can't bring herself to enjoy Beck Oliver's company. He's boring. He's unoriginal. His only special "talent" is his attractiveness. And the list goes on and on. Unfortunately for her, Beck can not stand being unliked...

Catarina Valentine- Out of all the kids in the "gang" at Hollywood Arts, Piper would say she's the closest with Cat. It's something about the way her peppy, hyped up attitude that mellows Piper herself out. Just listening to Cat going on a tangent has a calming affect on her, and that's what makes them work.

Robert Shapiro- Piper would be lying if she said that Robbie's gawkiness didn't charm her, but the puppet that resides on her hand prevents her from getting intimate with the boy.

André Harris- While most girls fawn over Beck, Piper prefers his best friend. They've been sleeping together for almost two months, but haven't told anyone and are not dating. She wants to turn it into something more, but she knows inside that his heart belongs to someone else. The question is who?

Katrina Vega- Trina actually does not annoy Piper very much. After going to school with the girl for almost three years now, and being around Tori a lot, Piper has adapted to Trina's insane, self-centered behavior.

style (bohemian, gritty, floral, whatever you choose, and a description of some of your clothing): loose and slightly feminine; oversized sheer black n white striped tank top, purple bandeau, navy blue shorts (i actually just used what i'm wearing right now for lack of inspiration)

personality traits: reserved, quiet, ambitious, weak, vulnerable

[your character] enjoys: writing, dancing, singing, designing clothing, going to parties, reality tv, pabst, hard lemonade, four loko, wiz khalifa

[your character] dislikes: calculus, her mother, feeling vulnerable.

talents: writing, dancing, singing.

how did they get accepted into hollywood arts?: piper was accepted for dance. she got called back for both the singing and dancing audition, but only accepted into dance.

worst thing they've ever done: got drunk with her friends and burned set fire to a coffee shop.

what do they carry with them everywhere?: her blackberry, beauty rush lipgloss and itouch.

explanation of insecurity: piper first got used when she was noticed in the downtown sonora karaoke dokie. however, when she arrived at the studio, she was greeted with a grope instead of a handshake. being too painfully polite to push the hands away, piper could do nothing but let them crawl all over her body. now, one year later, she's still being felt up. it's impossible to tell if she'll ever be rid of this haunting insecurity.

straight, bi, gay?: straight, but not opposed to experimenting.

relationships: a strict friends-with-benefits relationship with andré.

family: piper's mother is a therapist and heavily involved with her work. her father is dead, and her younger sister (13) simply locks herself in her room upon coming home.

any extra information: X


	2. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

So I've changed the rating to T, just thought I should let you know. We only have two boys and one girl auditioned so far. I need at least five boys & six girls to write for so, send them in :)


End file.
